lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The World of High School: A Crappy Start
The World of High School: A Crappy Start is a comedy adventure film directed by Marty. Synopsis Hey, My name is Marty Miles, just call me Marty. and I'm a 9th Grader, which is bullcrap. Ya see? This isn't like any other fanctastic (Fancy and Fantastic) high school. Alex Morton High is the worst school I've been in, Principal Morton is a child abuser and a psychopath. According to Mrs. Conner, he K-I-L-L-E-D Mrs. Conner's parents and brothers and sisters! Then the b--ch kidnapped Mrs. Connor and raised her in a crappy way. Well, I F---ING HATE THIS NIGHTMARE........ And I WILL put a stop to it (Maybe?) Cast * User:MilesRS777 as Marty - The hero * User:Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Brendan - The sidekick * User:RealGameTime as Game - The gamer * User:VesperalLight as Nathaniel - The slacker * User:PixelFox666 as Luke - The drunk candy kid * User:MLG Neo-Futurist as Neo - The hacker * User:Hot-Clara as Clara - The new girl * User:The-Cipher-King-2002 as Zach - The goofball/coke addict * User:Skittleflake as Skittles - The nerd * User:BENNYtheAVENGER as Benny - The bully * User:LeTesla as Le Le - The bully's sidekick Parents Guide Warning: This article contains spoilers 'Sex and Nudity' * Marty and Brendan spot a boy standing next to a girl saying "wanna have sex?" but then the girl slaps the guy * Zach teases a girl by telling a bunch of sex jokes * While the crew are breaking into school, Game spots a girl's boobs and says "booooooooooobs" but Marty looks at Game and says "Game, you ok?" * A bunch of sex jokes are made 'Violence and Gore' * Marty defends Skittles by punching Benny. Benny gets mad and then a fist fight starts * A girl slaps a guy * In a flashback, Morton is seen breaking into the Connor's house and murdering. However, during the stabbing it is off screen * Morton abuses kids by making them drink piss * In the final fight, Marty and Morton fight and then Marty knocks Morton over some chemicals which spills in his face, causing half of his face to turn jelly red but this is only seen when Morton falls into the "Decapitater" 'Profanity' * F--k (Three times) * S--t * B-tch * D--k * Pu--y (Once) And others 'Drugs/Smoking' * Marty is threatened by Benny to drink the beer. But Benny is stopped by Morton when Marty is about to grab the beer can * Nathaniel ignores the "No Smoking" rule and smokes, causing the fire alarm to go off and resulting in Nathaniel getting detention for 7 months * Luke gets drunk alot it may seem like he is taking drugs 'Frightening/Intense Scenes' * Morton with his half jelly red face falling into the "Decapitater" may seem scary for young viewers MPAA: R ESRB: T PEGI: 12 TV: TV-14 Common Sense Media: 15+ Trivia * This movie was announced in Martycon. Category:Movies Category:R Category:Marty Mccorps Movies Category:2017 Category:February